The Break Up
by iluvdraco1313
Summary: This is a story of a madeup character named Kelly Williamson and Neville Longbottom. Kelly and Neville are in the fourth year and it's getting close to the Yule Ball.


A girl at the age of 15 walked down the stairs of the Gryffindor girl dormitories, from a dorm that said fifth years on it. The girl was five feet and five inches tall. She had dirty blond hair but had brown hair too. Her brown hair started at where her ears were. The brown was not to dark and not to light, it was just in between.

The girl had light blue eyes at the moment, her blue eyes always changed from light to dark to in between. The girl had a secret that no one knew at the school she goes to; Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only people who knew where her real parents and her foster parents. The girl had never told anyone even her friends.

The girl saw a friend of hers. She was always smiling when he was around her along with her boyfriend. She had liked this friend, she had waited in till the end of their third year then started to date her other friend.

"Hey Kelly!" she heard her friend yell. "Kelly Williamson" she heard again. "Hello to you to Neville," she said. She put her hood of her dark blue sweatshirt down. It said Hollister in white, that's where she mainly went during the first two weeks of summer vacation, Hollister, California, Untied States, North America. She only went there since her foster family use to live there before they had moved back to London, Untied Kingdom, England.

Kelly also was wearing a pair of black jeans. You could say she lived to wear almost all black and fishnets, and that's the truth. Her shirt under her sweatshirt was all black with a small white logo; the logo was a deer (shirt for Old Navy).

Neville looked at her smiling as normal. No matter how gloomy he was if he saw Kelly it would disappear. He liked Kelly a lot since third year but never had asked her out then or now. He would now if Blaise wasn't her boyfriend.

Neville had always liked Kelly since he laid his eyes on her during the first train ride to Hogworts. He never told anyone but everyone could tell that he had liked her.

Neville had black hair and a very small gad between his two front teeth. He knew Kelly would never like him. He thought he was the lowest thing on the pyramid and thought Kelly was at the top.

Kelly walked over to Neville and smiled as she sat down next to him on the couch. Her hair getting in her face slightly. She didn't mind that much since it mainly always did that, get in her eyesight.

Neville kissed her kind of nervously. He blinked and only saw Kelly smiling at her. He sighed seeing it was only his imagination again.

Kelly looked at him he could tell something was wrong. "Something wrong?" she asked. She could tell if he was lying and when something was wrong seeing that they've known each other five years.

Neville looked at her still. "No, there's nothing wrong", he lied. He wanted to ask her to the Yule Ball but knew Blaise already asked her seeing that they were girlfriend and boyfriend why wouldn't they go together?

Kelly sighed. "Neville, I can tell something is wrong. I know when you're lying to me so can you just please tell me?" she asked. She gave him a look that always worked on him, she called it the pretty please or I'll die look.

Neville quickly looked away. "I know you're giving me the pretty please or I'll die look, Kelly. And there is nothing wrong okay", he lied. He hated to lie especially to Kelly of all people.

Kelly sighed and stopped giving him the look. "Fine…. Have you asked out that girl to the Yule Ball, you were talking about to me last week?" she asked changing the subject

Neville nodded. "Yeah I did but she was going with someone else", he said. He actually didn't ask anyone out to the Ball since he only wanted to go to the Ball with Kelly. The girl who he had been talking about with Kelly was actually her.

Kelly smiled on the inside. _Good…. Okay I know it's wrong to be selfish but I just love spending time with Neville. He's like the brother I've always wanted unlike my real brother_, she thought. "I'm sorry to hear that, Neville", she said.

Neville looked outside for a moment then looked at back at Kelly. "It's alright, I don't mind going anyways it's only a dance anyways", he said. _Actually I do mind but I just don't want to be the only one out of all my friends without a date_, he thought.

Kelly looked at him. "Are you sure you don't mind I can ask my friend if she wants to go with you Neville if you like", she asked. She then heard a hoot from an owl from outside. She walked over to the window and opened it. As the owl flew in she recognized it was Blaise's owl. She give it a treat and grabbed the letter.

As the owl flew outside Neville closed the window for Kelly. He looked at the letter. "Who's it from?" he asked her, completely forgetting what Kelly just said.

Kelly looked up at Neville as they went back to the couch. "Blaise", she answered simply looking down at end of the letter. She started to read the beginning of the letter, by when she was halfway through the letter some tears came down her cheeks.

Neville saw the tears running down her face. "What's wrong Kelly?" he asked.

Kelly finished it and crumbled it up in her fist. Some more tears ran down her face. "Nothing", she lied looking down.

Neville looked at her. "Something must be wrong if you're crying, Kelster", he said. Kelster was Kelly's nickname from him. He whipped off the tears from her face softly. "You look beautiful when you're not crying", he said.

Kelly looked up when she heard the last part. "I can't help it, Neville", she said. A few more tears came down her cheeks.

Neville whipped off the new tears softly. He desperately wanted to kiss Kelly really bad. He sighed softly knowing it was never going to happen unless her and Blaise broke up. "Why are you crying anyways?"

Kelly looked at him and put her head on his shoulder. "Blaise doesn't want to be with me anymore, I wasted almost two years for him", she said. She had just barley managed to say, Blaise.

Neville patted her softly on her shoulder with his left hand. "He's not worth crying over, Kel'," he said. "You're going to be alright I'm going to be here with you in till you feel better", he added.

Kelly smiled. "Thanks Neville," she said softly as some last tears came down her pale skin.

Neville looked at her and kissed her on the lips, hoping he didn't come on to strongly. He was taking a risk but who cares. "Sorry", he said.

Kelly smiled at him. "It's all right, I liked it, it seems right", she said. She kissed him back the same way still smiling.

Neville smiled back. "I've always wanted to do that", he said. He really always has wanted to that since they were in third year but you could say fourth since it was towards the end of year exams.

Kelly looked at him. "You have?" she asked. She knew Neville had liked her that way but never new he wanted to kiss her. She had a secret to about this, when she was with Blaise she wanted to kiss him, Neville.

Neville nodded. "Yeah", he said. "I have since the beginning of our fourth year", he added.

Kelly put her head closer to his. "Same here", she whispered to him.

Neville looked at her. "You were with Blaise then but you wanted to kiss me? Kelly you know if anyone knew that people would call you a-", he started.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "A hore I know," she said. She looked up at him and kissed him again. "And if they really did know the reason Blaise went out with me they'd think he was a bitch", she said.

Neville looked at her. "What was the reason, Kelly?" he asked her.

Kelly looked up at him still. "He only went out with me because of a dare from m-err- I mean Malfoy. He actually started to like me that way after the first date…that and he said in the letter he thought I was a cute girl to choose", she continued. "After we came official boyfriend and girlfriend would mainly kiss and talk. We never really would go out to Hogsmaid anymore when we could go after that." She had added.

Neville stared at her. "That's the stupidest reason to go out with anyone, a dare", he muttered. "Kelly, if you wanted to I mean. I would date you because you always make me happy when I'm around you and I really like you, Kelly", he said. He smiled at her. "Will-you-go-to-the-ball-with-me?" he asked quickly.

"You make me happy too and I would love to go to the ball with you, Neville", Kelly said. She smiled at him and then kissed him with some tongue.

Neville smiled again. He kissed her back the same way she had done to him.


End file.
